


11床2号

by ThiNine



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiNine/pseuds/ThiNine
Summary: 还是abo，还是ghs，稍微有点渣但是是爱而不得看个乐子吧，主要是羞水，带点伪史喻不打tag起因是看到有人说某ad病房bp让所有带球跑有了画面，就和叶叶脑了一轮编的，没有医学常识，带私设
Relationships: 羞水
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	11床2号

姜承錄根据宋义进说漏嘴所掌握的情报出现在了住院部四楼11病房的门口一侧，却犹豫起到底要不要拧开那扇门。

从门上的窗口看进去，病房里其他床位似乎还没有人，喻文波一个人抱着手机躺在那里，横屏，到底在看什么他都不用猜。旁边陪床的座位空着，也不知道什么时候回来。

……那就去暂时帮忙陪一下床，应该没什么问题吧？

反正史森明也肯定不会来的。

等到姜承錄下定决心推门而入时，喻文波忙着远程监控赛场压根没抬起头来，听见门响后还问了句：“这么快？”所以当他抬起头看见来人是姜承錄，一时呆愣到错过了画面上队友中单金身逛店的精彩操作。

“筛哥？怎么……？”确实，姜承錄按常理说没有任何理由来这里，他下意识地开口：“好久不见？”

喻文波眼见来人走到自己的床位前，手指捏起插在卡槽里的病患信息表看了看，暂时停工的大脑缓冲半天只能加载出一句：他认识汉字吗。

像是看懂了喻文波的好奇，姜承錄垂手把卡片插回去后缓缓地说：“待产科住院部。”然后向前走了几步在陪床位置上坐下，“我来之前查过了。”

“义进哥和我说你在这里。”姜承錄摸了摸喻文波只是微微隆起的小腹，突然有些感慨原来男omega就算快要足月也只是小小一圈，“史森明，连自己的孩子都不关心吗？”

“你说如果上次我再努力一点，是不是这里，”他指了指刚刚轻碰过的位置，“就和我有关系了。”

喻文波起初面对韩国男人流利的质问一时竟不知道是尴尬多一点还是惊吓多一点，但却在听见男朋友的名字和最后一句话的时候都消失的无影无踪，只剩下一点刘海顺着光线遮起双眼的阴影，和牢牢捏住手机而泛白的手指。

他愣了好一会儿，看着画面上队友推掉水晶，半晌才说了一句：“这个……与你无关吧筛哥。”

姜承錄搞到喻文波其实也只有七个多月前的一次，细说起来是姜承錄即将起身回国的前一天晚上。

毕竟喻文波即使是个omega，颈肩腺体的位置常年都挂着来自男友史森明的草莓味，从不会在这方面出一点差错影响工作，甚至严谨到要不是姜承錄那次强行诱导发情，他可能这辈子都不知道喻文波本身散开的味道是甜豆奶。

姜承錄至今还能回忆起埋身在喻文波体内的感受，周身被包裹在柔软细腻的omega信息素，身下的人随着起起落落的动作渐渐开始无条件地接纳自己，贪婪地呼吸空气里飘散的属于自己的信息素。

或许是omega过分熟悉这一套流程，等到姜承錄意识到自己戳进喻文波生殖腔的时候，内心深处一点烦闷直接实体化作一阵暴虐。他俯在喻文波的耳畔嘲弄道：“这么熟练，看来真的是给人操开了。”也不顾喻文波有什么反应便向深处猛烈撞击，最后被夹裹着洒在里面。

啧，要不是知道怀胎要十月，还以为里面是我的种。姜承録看着病床上的喻文波舔了舔后牙槽想。

虽然如果当时姜承錄知道喻文波怀有身孕一定不会下手，但做都做了。姜承錄心想，那次没出事是好事，只是他那么努力竟没能让里面的小子出些事端，属实命大。不过转念一想也没办法，都过了三个月了，估计稳了，胡来一次似乎也不是什么威胁性极强的大问题。

姜承録坐在一边，带些审视地盯着床上不知道该作何反应的喻文波。

已经是前队友的准妈妈穿着大一号的病号服窝在床上，领口处露出一小块白花的胸脯。像是发觉被人盯着，喻文波装作无意地往上提了提领口，想了想还是扣到最上面一颗纽扣，挂水后残留的针眼在白幼的手背上格外显眼。

姜承録看着他动作，眼神渐渐暗下来：也不知道现在的杰克该学会产乳了吗。

他一向都是行动派，抬起手轻轻往喻文波的腺体处捏起把玩，同时慢慢散开自己的信息素。虽然孕期的omega或许对除了受孕时alpha的信息素都会产生钝感，但无所谓，反正也不是第一次了，姜承録一回生二回熟，信息素奔着喻文波那块软肉散开诱导，然后趁着喻文波还未反应，把被子扯开后抬起身子压了上去。

可能是因为初孕时曾经接触过一次他的信息素，这次喻文波的感觉来得超乎姜承録预料的快。omega尽力控制着面上的表情，却被随着身前alpha的味道往前抬了抬身子的动作出卖而功亏一篑，姜承録就这样居高临下地看他眯起眼睛扬起一点下巴，鼻尖因为贪心多嗅了几下动了动，接着像是突然意识到这事是不对的一般又抬手想要推开姜承録，只是软绵绵的力道在那人眼里只能算得上是欲拒还迎，不留神就被抓住手腕压到头顶。

“杰克，”姜承録凑到喻文波靠近腺体的那侧耳边，“孕期怎么可以这么轻易地发情呢？”他想了想，空闲的一只手沿着喻文波的脸侧滑下，跳过下巴走到胸口前系的一板一眼的纽扣，一颗一颗地慢慢解开。

上海的梅雨季已经到来，空调为了舒适一直打在抽湿的模式。乍一下将皮肤暴露在空气中的不适让喻文波没忍住打了一个冷噤，不知道是不是因为被卸去外防，裸露的皮肤仿佛更能接收到alpha身上散开的信息素，搞得喻文波愈发燥热，耳尖眼尾片刻间就上了粉，却又不忘含着一点泪瞪着姜承録骂：“你他妈别太狗。”

他心里其实是有些怕的。

原本也是犹豫了很久才决定留下肚子里的这个孩子，此时此刻面对这个可能避无可避的alpha却被诱导的发了情。新手妈妈几乎没有多了解一些相关的孕期知识，一边服从着本性上对alpha的服从和情欲，另一边又不断地拿那点仅有的理智反复忐忑：会不会对孩子不好？

姜承録倒没给他多久忐忑的机会，低头解了自己的裤子把被子稍微往上盖了盖，然后拉下了喻文波松松挂在腰上的病号服，掏出自己的那处地方抵在喻文波的性器，之后用一只手握在一起慢慢磨动了起来。

早早被信息素消磨地七七八八的喻文波忽然被捏起磨蹭下面，渐渐也开始被情欲所支配，随着动作轻喘出声。姜承録便听着他的喘息起伏，直等喻文波临近高潮时用手指捏住前面一点，就是不给他射，同时手向下探去，摸了一手的粘腻湿滑。

喻文波感受到姜承録的手指就在自己下面来回扫了几下，似乎根本没什么进来的意图。前面因为逐渐停止的摩擦和被堵住的小孔渐渐也到达不了高潮的界点，一时间被欲望折磨得吃紧。

他身子往下送了送，想要alpha的手指戳进来，却不料姜承録只是笑了笑，摸了一把缝隙后便抽手离开了。

“看，杰克。”姜承録把手定在喻文波眼前张开，湿润的指尖惹得喻文波闭紧眼睛不愿面对，“拉丝了。”说完抬手抽了张纸巾擦了擦，然后捏着喻文波胸前的一点问：“那这里呢？杰克知不知道，这里会不会变湿呢？”

像是突然想起什么，姜承録的手指在喻文波的乳晕处画圈，“他们都叫你阿水，是因为这个吗？”

被问话的喻文波咬着一小块唇，根本不打算回应这人的言辞，可惜落在姜承録眼里便成了勾引。

韩国男人的下面抵住喻文波那处小孔，里面随着情热堆积的体液渐渐存不住一点一点漾了出来，等到他往里挺身的那个刹那，入口处的边角也被挤出点滴湿液，伴着喻文波一声呜咽，缓慢而坚定地一插到底——其实也不是每次都能进入的如此顺利，只是随着临近入产房的时刻喻文波的下面的张起好似比平时更大些。姜承録在里面深深浅浅，喻文波渐渐也被本能支配起意识，再也没去纠结这样做对不对，只随着身上人的起伏关心着哪样自己会更爽一点。

好歹有过一次露水情缘，姜承録大概也摸清了喻文波体内的奥秘，对准某处就细碎着进攻起来。

被研磨到只能掰碎呻吟的喻文波渐渐被推上高潮，环住身上的那人便往自己这边带，凑在姜承録的腺体处贪食那一抹浓茶味道。呼出的气体温温暖暖，扫得alpha皱起眉猛地往里碾了一阵，带得喻文波急呼了一声呜咽，紧接着便射了出来。

姜承録不愿放过他似的，也没给喻文波留出一丝喘息的余地，身下一波又一波的撞击又继续起来，刚刚才吐过奶的某处随着起伏渐渐回了身。

喻文波的手机就在这时突然震动了起来。

原本打算不作理睬的姜承録瞥了一眼，看见来电的图片愣了一下，然后饶有兴致地将手机按下接通后开了免提递给喻文波。

眯眼看清局势的一位AD此时被姜承録的操作搞得一个头两个大，小声地骂了一句：“你妈妈的姜承録。”硬着头皮对着手机讲：“喂？干嘛。”

对面那人语气带笑，倒也没在意喻文波稍微有些恶劣的语气问了句：“儿子，怎么样？”

喻文波刚要开口想嘴他一句，姜承録卡准时机坏心眼地对准刚刚那处猛烈进攻，开口未刹住车的一声“唔……阿。”便顺着听筒传到了史森明的一侧。

史森明好像愣了愣，然后轻笑了一声说：“看来你很忙啊，omega还真是辛苦。我等会儿再打给你好了。”说完就挂断了电话。

姜承録心机得逞，边顶得喻文波受不了边调侃：“男朋友发现了。”

被草得一口气都舒不顺的喻文波拿眼白他，一声不吭，惹得姜承録眯眯双眼，身下的动作更狠厉了。喻文波被搞得太爽，抓住姜承録的上衣捏皱一片，一点生理性的泪水就顺着眼尾那一点凹处滑了下来，亮晶晶的，看得身上的人没由来地塌了一小块心。

“别哭。”他用手抹开那滴泪，“胎教不好。还没出生就只会哭了，吵。”

这句放屁一样的安慰听得喻文波气不打一处来，妈的，天下alpha一般黑。但因那人还在自己体内肆虐，一时也无计可施，只能稍微用了点力道让他下面吃点苦头。

姜承録被突然的夹缩激了一下，反应过来这一点挑衅后看着喻文波勾勾嘴角：“杰克，还有多余的力气呢，是嫌我不够卖力吧。”说完对准生殖腔的入口便展开攻势，吓得喻文波一阵哭喊叫停。

可惜没有人怜惜他，姜承録待到那处缝隙张开的时候顶了进去，拍拍喻文波的脸说：

“来，我先和小朋友打个招呼。”

直到姜承録临近释放，原本陪床的工作人员也还是没有回来。

好在他多少还有点良心，咬着喻文波腺体射出的时候将分身抽出生殖腔，只是将精液堆在入口，动一动便能流出来。

喻文波在余韵里醒来的时候姜承録已经留下一片狼藉走人了。他坐起身揉了揉后腰，又想起什么一样摸了摸小腹，似乎没什么特别的异样感，顿时舒出一口气。

喻姓omega拖着疲惫的身子稍微收拾了一下，又扶着墙去盥洗室简单清理了身上残留的痕迹，看着镜子里映出的自己轻轻叹了口气。他回来坐在床上忽然想起什么，拿起手机就在微信敲了宋义进：“义进，这波狗当得好啊。”

宋义进回的很快：“shyshy去了？有用吗？”

喻文波盯着回复想了想回他：“嗯，给了我一个短标，”接着摸了摸自己的腺体打字，“有他的信息素，好歹明天手术的时候好挨一点。”

对面宋义进正在输入了许久才发出来：“他还不知道？”

Omega笑了笑，点点手指回：“我觉得他可能不认识病患资料卡上‘先兆早产’四个字。”

“我也不打算说了。”

***

喻文波再次接到史森明的电话已经到了夜里，对面开门见山地问他：“下午是孩子他爸吗？”说得像是一个纯粹的好友，连质问都算不上。

“嗯。”喻文波的声音顺着信流渡到史森明那边，只听见那人有些心疼地开口：“Omega果然真是可怜，挂牌男友都挡不住出门被上。”说完又想了想补了一句：

“那韩国人这次记得带套了吗？”

-end-


End file.
